


蛛网之下（2）

by frogko



Category: fadoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogko/pseuds/frogko
Summary: 初设轰出胜的三角黑文学，作者有病系列





	蛛网之下（2）

蛛网之下（2）【R】  
-旧设轰出胜⚠️  
轟焦冻（初设）x赤谷海云  
カツキx赤谷海云  
-控制欲极强的カツキ⚠️  
-从单恋到后期切开黑的轟⚠️

 

离那天的扫除过去一个星期了，轟焦冻盯着空气发呆，隔着几张桌椅观察了一周，他察觉到了一丝不对劲，是关于他的心上人的。

赤谷最近总是很疲惫，本来以为是单纯的熬夜做功课，可是他的黑眼圈越来越重了，脸色也很苍白，本来就瘦，现在看起来就像快被营养不良一样虚弱。

 

不对劲。

 

轟想起了今天，自己在早课前到了教室，看到赤谷一个人趴在课桌上睡觉，本来不想打搅他，但看到他肩膀上有根很扎眼的黄线，像蜘蛛丝一样，就想帮他顺手拍掉。可是自己的手刚碰到赤谷的衣服，赤谷就像触了电一样整个人一抖，狠狠地打开了自己的手，像感到危险作出的防御，嘴里喊着叫自己适可而止之类的不明所以的话，和自己对视几秒后，赤谷才一脸歉意地向自己道歉说他刚刚做了个梦，才反应过度了。

 

“没事吧，你脸色看起来很差。”

“我没事，只是有点没休息好，谢谢关心，轟同学。”

 

赤谷叫自己轟同学……轟焦冻攥紧了手里的书本页，语气也生疏得可怕。刚刚入学的时候，赤谷和自己关系很差，赤谷在走廊老远看到自己，都会立马绕道躲开，除非和轰乡一起走的时候。当时轟看赤谷也非常不顺眼，直接又轻蔑地称他为〖无个性〗和〖支援科的累赘差生〗。

 

……是被讨厌了吗？

 

不可能，之后他们的关系改善了不少，虽然自己没有向赤谷正式道歉过，但他那么善解人意，肯定能明白的。

 

趁午饭找赤谷单独谈谈吧，说不定他遇到了什么麻烦，自己也许能帮上忙，顺便加点好感什么的。轟焦冻抚平被自己无意间弄皱的书页，合上书本。

 

到了食堂，轟没有像以前一样直奔荞麦面汤窗口，而是停在入口处，扫视了一遍食堂，在战斗演戏时寻找伤者和潜伏敌人的训练让他可以轻松地在人群密集的地方找到目标。

 

看到了，今天果然也是炸猪排饭。

等等，那个满脸恶臭笑容的榴莲头坐到了海云对面。

 

轟咬着牙，端着装了空气的餐盘坐到海云和カツキ桌子隔壁的位置上，不打算去打午饭，而是盯着挡住赤谷的那个碍眼后脑勺，轟有点烦躁，自己为什么不能用眼神发动个性，如果可以的话，现在这个挡住赤谷的人的后脑勺就会被烧秃一块了。

 

“カツキ，不要把你的变态辣酱料挤到我的猪排上面。”

 

“海云不喜欢吃辣的吗？那我帮你吃掉这块猪排好了~不用谢我~”

 

“……喂！！！”

 

轟焦冻看见赤谷海云露出了为难的表情，心里益发为赤谷交友不慎感到可惜，他的幼驯染损友简直恶劣至极，赤谷那么瘦，还要抢他碗里的肉，如果是自己和赤谷一起共进午餐，就算要分一半荞麦面给他，也是乐意的。想到荞麦面，轟有点肚子饿了，回身去打饭，也不想再看更多赤谷和他的损友胡闹的情节。

 

“你说人的睫毛和鼻毛，哪个比较多啊？”

カツキ把脸凑到海云的鼻尖附近，数海云的睫毛。

“我还在吃饭啦……小胜你吃完了的话，就先回教室吧。”嚼着米饭的海云感觉カツキ的口腔里热气在脸上吹过，密密痒痒的，让人没法安心吃饭了。

 

“我还没吃完啊~”カツキ用筷子戳了戳海云的脸蛋，像年糕一样软软的，心里暗忖，海云的脸蛋和屁股上的肉弹性好像都不错

 

“我的〖饭后甜点〗还没吃饱，等他吃完，我要把他打包回去吃。”

 

听到カツキ的玩笑，海云噎了一口，把头埋到碗里，一言不发地嚼米饭，カツキ则保持微笑，津津有味地盯着甜点变红的耳朵，味道应该不错。

 

 

风平浪静的午休时间，日常在正常地进行着。

 

杂物间的门突然被暴力地踹开了，踹门的人脚力很大，心情很差的感觉。原本均匀地排列在空气中的灰尘，被突如其来的气流波动，震得四处逃窜。

从刚刚就一路被拎着衣领拖着走了一路的赤谷海云，被カツキ暴力的开门方式吓了一跳，慌乱地整体好衬衫和领带，准备把门关好，カツキ从来都不好好把门关上。海云刚转过身把手放在门把手上，后衣领就被人一把扯住，被恐怖的力度甩到了体育课用的旧体操垫上，海云感觉自己的脊椎就像铁门一样凄惨作响。

 

啊，糟了……能不能活着回去上课啊

赤谷海云看着上方靠近的阴影，暗自思忖，大滴的汗水顺着太阳穴流了下来，虽然一直被叫做〖暗蜘蛛〗，但其实他很讨厌黑暗压抑的狭窄环境，カツキ从上方压迫他的姿势让他窒息得想逃跑，但他努力克制住了，因为逃跑只会带来更加凄惨的后果。

カツキ脱掉了自己的线衫外套，挂到一边的架子上，作为优等生一会还得衣冠整齐地回去。他眯着眼看着身下颤抖又顺从的海云，施虐欲和性奋感开始积攒。

 

“小海云，你这个淫荡的坏孩子。”

 

カツキ一脚踩在了海云干净的白色校裤上，把半边身体的力量压在海云身上，海云痛苦地发出惨叫，但很快就收住了，这个时候必须安静。

 

“周一傍晚，你说临时有事不能一起回家。”カツキ眯着眼睛，冷笑地审视身下忍受着疼痛的海云，眼里是十足的狠戾，和午休时的那个轻松状态完全判若两人。

 

“其实是和那个半边脸在一起吧？”

 

“……不、不是”，赤谷海云闭上眼睛，觉得自己就走在鬼门关边，“不是小胜想的那样的，我和焦冻同学，就是分配到一起”大扫除，所以留在教室做清理……”

 

“哦，清理啊~”

 

赤谷海云感觉カツキ每说一个字，脚上的力量就加大一分，大腿肉被鞋底摩擦得生疼。

 

“所以那个家伙最后有好好把你〖清理〗干净吗？”

 

“什……没有！我们只是打扫了天花板和整理桌椅，其他什么都没做！！！”

 

カツキ惊骇的问题让海云错愕不已，意识到之前的措辞让自己心思敏感的幼驯染误会了，立刻语无伦次地解释，就差伸出手指发誓了。カツキ对海云结结巴巴的辩解很不满意，碎碎念般的声音绕在耳边像有气无力的蚊子一样，这样的嘴还不如留到一会做些别的事。

 

“我怎么知道那个假正经半边脸有没有把你按在课桌上，操到你口水流了一桌子？”カツキ面无表情地撕开海云的衬衫，想要做个全面的检查，他能辨认海云身上哪些印记不来源于自己的牙齿，“早看出那家伙对我的东西不怀好意了，呵。”

 

“不……唔唔？！！”

 

不打算给海云否认的机会，カツキ把两根手指插进海云的嘴里，顺着口腔内壁的湿滑粘膜搅动，让他只能发出唔唔的声音，还非常恶劣地抠弄喉咙深处，让海云痛苦地干呕，这让カツキ心情变好了一些，好像海云肚子里有脏东西，吐出来就变干净了。玩够了海云的嘴巴，カツキ把手指抽出来，带出一道口水丝，还故作嫌恶的把口水蹭到海云的外套上，脏东西变得再脏一些，也没关系嘛。

 

海云捂着喉咙干呕，呛出了眼泪，咳了半天，好不容易顺过气来，满脸通红地看着カツキ，眼神阴郁可怕像要扑过去和施暴者同归于尽，但只有一瞬，海云立刻低下头移开视线，神情又恢复平静。

 

“我只和カツキ做过。”

 

“……”

 

“赤谷海云只有カツキ一个恋人。”

 

海云起身抱住自己不安的恋人，他知道自己幼驯染这样的暴力行为是暂时性的，是和爱意同级别的占有欲作祟，从国中开始，海云身边的人都会被カツキ潜意识当做假想敌，最后他们约定好，不能干预对方和周围人的交往，两人平时也要表现得和普通友人一样。海云每周就义务地成为カツキ独占欲的发泄物，虽然有时这样极其不平等的性虐会让海云痛苦到难以忍受，但这就是他们唯一能够平衡的相处模式。

 

“嘴。”

 

カツキ掐住海云的下颌，盯着他的唇舌示意。

 

海云很温顺地听从了カツキ的命令，两人体型差较大，蹲下去的海云刚好伏在カツキ的胯间。海云仰起脖子，一边用手解开カツキ皮带，一边用牙齿解开裤链上方的纽扣，动作很熟练，毕竟已经做过无数次了。

 

カツキ下半身发育得越来越过了，海云含进去的时候想，明明国中还没有那么吃力的，现在下巴好酸。嫌海云舔得太慢了，カツキ扯着海云头发让他吞得更深一些，这次触碰到喉咙眼的就不是手指了，来来回回抽插海云的嘴巴，在脆弱而温暖的口腔里摩擦。

 

“唔……”

 

嘴里预感到腥咸的味道，要喷涌出来了，海云流着眼泪祈求地望着カツキ，讨好地用唇舌舔，精液洒在嘴里发苦的感觉一点都不好。カツキ心情好了一些，决定放过海云一次，在最后一刻抽了出来，把白色的液体尽数洒在海云的脸上，还有一些稀稀拉拉地敷在睫毛上，海云不舒服地眨眼，却完全甩不下来。

 

 

像蛛丝一样，缠在身上，一点点侵蚀。

 

 

“话说，这样的海云真的好像甜点啊~有奶油”

 

カツキ又可以天然地开这种惹人不悦的玩笑了，总算松了口气。

 

“来骑乘吧，里面也要填上奶油~”

 

啊啊，高兴太早了呢。整个人被扑倒在体操垫上的赤谷海云如是想。

 

 

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 下章应该轟同学就可以发现一些端倪了，有点期待啊，海云真可怜（吃薯片）


End file.
